It started with mistake number one
by MyRegardstothereader
Summary: "Now, what you have to understand is, that when you make a deal with the Witch of the Black Forest, there is a price for everything. You can wish for anything, anything at all and it will happen on the spot. The cost comes after your wish, and that's the thing… She doesn't tell you what the cost is… Until she takes it." Dark Fic, LokiXOC SteveXOC BruceXOC Action, mystery, romance
1. Cecelia Campbell

_...It started with Mistake #1_

_An Avengers (Loki/Captain america/ Bruce banner) fic_

**_Disclaimer: The Campbell household, the Black Forest Witch, and the plot line belong to me, the Avengers belong to Marvel._**

_To whom that may read;_

_I guess the easiest way to explain my predicament at the moment is to start at the beginning of my confusion and explain through that. Now that I know all I should never have known, I'm not entirely sure I would go back and change it. Most of them aren't happy memories, but they're the ones that matter._

_Now, what you have to understand is, that when you make a deal with the Witch of the Black Forest, there is a price for everything. You can wish for anything, anything at all and it will happen on the spot. The cost comes after your wish, and that's the thing…_

_She doesn't tell you what the cost is…_

_Until she takes it._

~X.X~X.X~

Cecelia hated rain; it was always thick and harsh in New York. The sky was black and lightening broke open the clouds. Cecelia could barely see through the fogged windows, but the lightening lit up her reflection in the glass. Hair soaked and make-up ruined, the brunette attempted to wipe off the day's make-up with one hand while the other held her phone to her ear. She got an ear full from her mother, literally. Her ear hurt from her mother's rant on how unsafe she was.

"Mother, please, calm down. Mom… Mom… Please, listen!" But Cecelia would never be able to get a word in edge wise with her mother. Abigail Campbell was one of those worried mothers who were relentless in their quest to keep their baby safe. However, Abigail wasn't just scared, Abigail was deathly afraid of most anything. Cecelia was surprised she was as unafraid as she was, her mother being the scaredy cat she was.

"Cecelia! You could get pneumonia! I mean it, stay out of that rain, I can't believe you ran out in the rain for fun. What if you got hit by lightning?" Her mother continued on. With a sigh, Cecelia put her towel down and pressed her warm head against the cool window glass.

Her apartment stared out into the alley, not much of a view but the rent was cheap and it was one block from the library and three from the campus. Cecelia wanted to be a cop; she wanted to be the hero. If there was one thing Cecelia wanted to be since she was little was a super hero! She was going to try in New York, if she could make it in New York, she could make it anywhere.

Looking out the window distracted her from listening to her mother's threats of making her come home. Abigail Campbell could threaten all she wanted; Cecelia would never leave this city. It needed her, she could just tell. Especially now, as Cecelia's eyes set on motion in the alley, someone ran and a group chased them.

"_HELP!_"

"Mom! I gotta let you go!" Cecelia snapped and within a moment she snapped the phone shut. Cellphone dropped on the side table; Cecelia rushed to the window's edge and ripped it open. The harsh, needle like rain greeted her, and the brunette wore only a pair of jean shorts and a short, thin sweater, landed bare foot on the escape ladder platform. Her feet froze to the harsh metal, but Cecelia ignored the cold. It was always cold.

She pushed the ladder down; Cecelia wrapped her body around it and slid down. Her hands stung with the cold, slushy like bars that seemed to hit her at her bones. Gritted teeth helped keep the cold at bay as Cecelia leapt off the ladder and over the dumpster. After a skid in the rough rain, she rushed towards the woman who had cried out.

It was obvious this was going to be a gang rape; she was in one a rain jacket and flats, no umbrella or even a purse, just a woman out for a walk. A dangerous idea in the darkness of this rain, Cecelia knew never to try and fight it. It was better just to dance out on the roof in the rain, not go for a walk in it.

"SOME ONE HELP!" The woman screamed. That's when she collided into Cecelia who greeted her form with open arms. In seconds, she had dragged the both of them into the shadows against the walls, hidden in plain sight, thanks to the rain and shadows. Cecelia held her hand over the woman's mouth and took a deep breath.

She hadn't thought this through, as always. The rain was growing harder as the woman held deathly still in her hands.

For a moment the foot-steps were quiet and the whole alley hushed. Cecelia kept her breathing as light and quiet as possible. Would the men give up that easily? Clenching her eyes shut, she dared not even look around for them.

"Got cha!"

"Shit!" Cecelia hissed. Hands snatched the woman from her grasp and others pulled them apart. Rough grips held her arms apart and a foot kept her frozen, cut toes from moving. The sting of the dirt and grime were finally settling into her bones, shivers ripping through her back.

"Oh! We've got a friend."

"We're not friends and you guys are just cowards! Preying on a helpless woman because not even sluts will fuck you!" Cecelia snarled, ripping at the hands holding her. In the dark rain, lightening lit up the sky and showed her 4 men, all in masks. The largest one looked right at her through his black ski mask, one held the woman. Her make-up ran down her face and her screams fell silent.

"oo' boys, we got a loud mouth… you guys usually scream the loudest." The leader snarled. His dirty fingers grasped Cecelia's chin and pulled her towards him. When he tugged, the other's loosened their grip. Cecelia took her moment of the other's weakened grips. A whip of her hand, she yanked her right hand from a man and smashed her lower arm into the leader's ear, pushing him to her left, her left foot spinning into the crotch of the other man. Like a deranged wild child, Cecelia clambered over the leader and charged at the woman, running right at the man holding her.

With a slippery momentum, she smashed into the man who freed the woman. She bolted.

"Fuck my life…" Cecelia snarled, rolling off the man and attempting to clamber after the woman. With her cries and screams, she would only attract more predators.

"Oh! No you don't!" She didn't anticipate the leader recuperating. He whipped around and snatched her ankle. "You're mine, bitch!"

Cecelia kicked for her life, swung her arms as hard and fast as she could. She managed a couple blows, but the man was toppled on top of her, attempting to pin her down. He had her legs scratched against the frozen pavement; the paper cut like scratches began to burn.

The alley floor was beginning to flood with all the down pour and Cecelia had to throw her head back and forth to keep from being face first in the water. It was rising to her nose and it was getting harder to breathe.

"Not so mouthy now, are we?" His grimy finger peeled at her pants. Cecelia took a deep breath and thrusted her butt up into the air, her tailbone connected with his pelvis. It was swift and as painful as she could muster. "Bitch!"

His fist was against her skull in moments, pushing her nose into the thick, murky water of the alley. His nails scrapped her scalp and pulled her head back harshly. Her hair screamed in pain, her face twisted in pain but she made no noise. She couldn't give him the satisfaction.

"I'm going to kill you now!"

"You don't have the balls!" Cecelia sneered and thrusted with as much force as she could. She could hear the connection, and feel it, it thundered through her as lightening lit up the sky. Just as she was about to do it again and force herself up, the man fell off.

He laid there, on his side. His ski mask was 95 percent off his face, showing his eyes looking right at her. The lightening blew up the sky again and showed his cracked skull; blood pooled into the rain water, his giant, almost black eyes just stared into hers with shock and pain. His lips were parted to speak but the words would never leave.

Cecelia laid there in the bloody water for a moment, unable to think or breathe until she looked up. There stood the woman with a giant, bloody, spiked pipe. She must have found it along the ground and came back to save her. Tears welded up in Cecelia's eyes as she tried to move but her whole body wouldn't. It burned and froze, her throat beginning to build a lump that didn't let much air move through.

"You saved me…I… What do you want? Whatever you want, name it and it's yours."

For the first time since Cecelia had been to New York, Cecelia thought of going home. Just for a little while, just to get her mind collected. School could wait her mind and body hurt, and her emotional state was wrecked. All Cecelia wanted was to lie on her mother's bed and read books with her mother like she had when she was little. Warm, safe, and loved. Something she wasn't in New York.

"I want to go home." She mumbled into the water.

That was Cecelia's mistake.

In the flash of lightening, Cecelia watched the woman change from a raincoat to a ragged black gown and long, sharp red nails. Her short blond hair rushed into long, black locks that framed her crooked face, a giant, sick grin plastered on it. Eyes wide with panic and fear, Cecelia opened her mouth to speak, but the woman dropped down and grabbed Cecelia's hand, pushing her broken, crooked face into Cecelia's face.

"Done!"

In the next flash of lightening, Cecelia was gone.

~X.X~X.X~

* * *

Author's Notes: This is a little darker than I usually write, but I got the idea and i love it. The set up is the whole story is written in the fashion of the three main character's Journals. Cecelia, Abigail, then Cassandra, then it'll repeat again. Any reviews, comments, questions, I'd love to hear 'em.

MyRegardstotheReader


	2. Abigail Campbell

_...It started with Mistake #1_

_An Avengers (Loki/Captain america/ Bruce banner) fic_

**_Disclaimer: The Campbell household, the Black Forest Witch, and the plot line belong to me, the Avengers belong to Marvel._**

_Abigail's theme muse: **Hate me**- Blue October / ** The diary of Jane**- Breaking Benjamin / **All around me**- Flyleaf_

_Dear Diary;_

_Everything in my world is a blur, ever since the curse, ever since Cecelia, my world has only about two things. Keeping Cecelia safe and feeling safe. I can get over my fears if only for the knowledge that my child is safe and doesn't know the truth. That's all I ever wanted, was for her to be safe and happy, even if she had to hate me. _

_I lost everything then gained it all back with Cecelia. I'd do whatever I have to for my child. Including moving to a place that strikes fear into me the most and work for a man I didn't think I would, just to keep her as home as she could. That's where this all starts, the day I started working for Tony Stark._

~X.X~X.X~

"So, Miss Campbell, why exactly are you here?" Pepper Potts asked Abigail. With a deep breath, the copper haired woman stood from the seat. The interview always went well. Abigail Campbell's references were phenomenal; she was one of the best but one of the least known. That's how Abigail liked it, unknown. For her whole life, she was afraid of most things, deathly afraid of others. One of those things would get her if she gained too much lime-light, or at least, that's what she feared. So her name was on all her work, her face was not. She didn't go to conferences, she didn't talk to people on talk shows, and she didn't give the public a face.

The science world knew her as A. Campbell, and that's all they needed. That A. Campbell paid the bills, paid for Cecelia to go to college and to start Police Academy. It paid for clothes, it paid for shoes (the thousands of sneakers Cecelia went through and the professional ones that Abigail needed), and it did all she needed money to do.

"Well, it's a rather funny story-" But Abigail stopped dead in her words when she heard the laughter of two men. They were approaching. Not that Abigail was afraid of men, they were just people. It was what they represented. Men that were well known in science, showed their faces and people knew who they were. Atleast, Tony Stark was that kind of man, Bruce Banner was not. At least, from all she knew about him, Bruce Banner was not.

But the two men walked towards the woman, a joke just being shared between the two. Tony slapped Bruce on the shoulder before he looked up to Pepper Potts and Abigail Campbell. Bruce made a notion and whispered but Tony only seemed to encourage Bruce forward. From what Abigail could see, Bruce did not want to see other people.

"Miss Campbell, this is Tony Stark," Pepper Potts smiled and waved for Abigail to shake Tony's hand.

"It's very nice to meet you Mr. Stark. Call me Abigail, and this must be Dr. Banner, I presume." Abigail grinned at the two men. Tony greeted her hand shake with a confused eye as he saw her right hand was covered but a white glove, but her left one was not. It didn't even seem to faze him until she shifted uncomfortably when he held his gaze to her hand a moment too long.

Abigail took her hand back completely and gave an awkward smile.

"An Accident when I was a young and stupid college student. It was the accident that taught me the most as a chemist and Engineer." Abigail lied sheepishly, barely able to keep Tony's eye. Then she smiled awkwardly to Bruce to include him for a moment before looking back to Potts.

"To answer your question, I've come to work for Mr. Stark, and here, because my daughter is an inspiring New York Cop. I just merely, want to be near and have a stable home for her to come to if she ever needs it. A closer safety if you know what I mean." Abigail explained with a weak smile. Pepper gave her a smile and a nod, looking to Tony for a moment. It was all but announced that the two of them were getting married, the fat rock on her finger, the way they looked at each other, it was a noticeable fact.

"That's so generous and great of you. I hope to one day have a child." Pepper grinned to Abigail who nodded with a sheepish grin. It wasn't exactly the words her daughter would express about the idea. Cecelia always kind of her mother's ways, she always aided and loved her mother but she wanted to be on her own. She wanted to show her mother that she could stand on her own and that her mother didn't have to worry about her. But Abigail always worried.

"So, you're the new girl? Huh? Me and Bruce were about to go down to the lab… why don't you join us!" Tony clapped.

"A wonderful idea." Pepper Potts gleamed.

"Sure, sounds perfect." Abigail nodded for the men to lead the way. Tony snuck a peck on Pepper's cheek before sauntering off towards the elevator. Bruce looked to Abigail and wave for her to follow Tony. Nodding gently, Abigail waved to Pepper before attempting to keep up with Tony's strong pace. Bruce had to jog to catch up to the elevator before it closed.

"Someone is excited." Bruce teased as the doors closed.

"Hush! You're going to ruin the surprise." Tony grinned like a dog. Abigail looked between the two as they bantered back and forth.

"Now, why are we in an enclosed space again? The stairs are fine to walk down."

"As long as you don't hulk out on us, we'll be fine. Bruce, we've had this decussion before, I love to work but I hate to walk, I enjoy to use as little energy as possible. Work smarter, not harder…." Tony countered back.

"I assume you mean that you work at all." Bruce teased with a cocked brow. Tony looked falsely offended, while Abigail stood towards the back of the elevator. Tony finally pressed the button to go down then turned to Bruce.

"When you assume, you make an ass out of you and me."

"Not this again."

"What? I've only used that line 3 times." Tony exclaimed.

"Boys?" Abigail spoke, but they didn't seem to hear her.

"No, you used it last night, at lunch, before breakfast, you even used it on Pepper." Bruce stated, point at Tony lightly, "You just always have to be right."

"Bruce, it's rude to point." Tony stated, pushing Bruce's pointer finger aside, "And I don't always have to be right, I just always am right."

"Boys!" Abigail announced a bit louder. That's when the doors opened and the two of them stepped out and watched Abigail expectantly. Her face burned with fire as she took her steps out of the elevator. "You sound like an old married couple… now, what is this surprise?"

Tony's grin jumped and he almost giggled from what Abigail saw as he whipped around and pressed his hand to the hand pad. He typed in a number, and then the doors opened.

"It's for my energy project. Stark tower is completely powered without any fuels, just pure green energy. Well, to encourage others to use it…" Tony trailed off as he led his way into the lab. There surrounded by a bunch of moving robots and computers and boards was a car. A police car, just sitting there.

"I had a friend pull a favor, for the city to get on board; I'm going to fuel the police with a green energy car." Tony grinned. Abigail smiled and walked to the car. Hand over the engine and fingers dancing over the mechanics, she could feel herself safe and warm. Mechanics and Chemicals were her safe zone. Something she knew, something she understood and only have a specific outcome.

"It's brilliant." Abigail looked to the screen behind Tony where Bruce turned on the news. Abigail couldn't help but let her eyes flicker to the screen, and for a moment her heart stopped.

"Tony, look at this…Abigail, didn't you say your daughter was in the police academy?" Bruce turned only to find Abigail falling to the floor. Her whole body collapsed on the floor beside the car, hands that grabbed and yanked tables down and ontop of her fainted form. "TONY!"

There on the screen was a picture of Cecelia with the words 'Missing Police Academy student' in big bold letters next to it.

* * *

_Author's Notes: _ Another chapter! Woot! Not as dark as the first one, but with Abigail, it's her past that's Dark, which will be explained more as the story goes on. Hope you all enjoyed it.

To SleepySandman: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! I hope you enjoy this one too.


	3. Cassandra Campbell

_...It started with Mistake #1_

_An Avengers (Loki/Captain america/ Bruce banner) fic_

**_Disclaimer: The Campbell household, the Black Forest Witch, and the plot line belong to me, the Avengers belong to Marvel._**

Cassandra's Muse: Animal & Get out alive By Three days grace

_My Journal;_

_The psychologist I trust with my life and its secrets told me that a journal would help ease with the pain and the mind swings. Not mood, not emotion, mind. You see, ever since that day, ever since that damn mistake of mine, my mind has swung from reality to a dark, blood thirsty realm of terror. I just wanna see the lights!_

_I want to see the light! _

_The Black Forest witch will pay, with her life. No matter what I have to do, who I have to kill, she will die by my hands. This immortal game of death will end with hers!_

~X.X~X.X~

The building was dark, only the light of the stars to guide the group of Americans to its siding. No words were passed between them. They stood in a thick formation and did not move a muscle as the crisp air cut at their skin.

Cassandra stood at the front of the group, her ear up to the building and body up against the side. Her chestnut, pixie cut, hair was glued to her head. The men behind her shift and pushed the light box up to her hands. There on the side of the wall was a niche, a small but significant blow to the house's foundation. With a quick movement of her hands, Cassandra pulled the box apart and stuck the putty like material to the side of the wall and flipped the switch.

"Go time…" Calvin hissed down the line and began to creep around the house. The group followed in silent movement as a low, almost unnoticeable ticking sound came from the putty. A large search light scanned the area as the group ducked from its view. Pressed against the house, Cassandra looked to the men then darted towards the hill. Their shoes light as air as they flew for cover.

"Crawl idiots!" Cassandra snarled over her shoulder as she slipped under the fence that buzzed louder than a car motor in her sore ear. "I refuse to stitch you guys back together." She rolled onto her back and pulled her feet from the fence. The high electricity coursed through the metallic binds, that Cassandra didn't fear. No fear for her comrades or her own safety on the fence. The explosive, however, was another thing entirely. They had moments left to clear its blow and ready for their attack.

The anger and fierceness in her voice didn't waver though. She had to be fearless for them, as the leader, as the symbol of their success and hope.

Cassandra Campbell had always been what she was now. A perfect soldier.

"Boss… where's Frank?"

"Fuckin' fool!" Cassandra snapped as her head whirled. Where was he? He had been second to last, he was supposed to be beside Calvin. No Frank, no red-headed tank stood beside Calvin. With a growl, Cassandra spun around to run towards their base. He hadn't come with them to the enemy compound!

"Whoa! Whoa there missy…"

Stopped dead in her tracks, hands flexed and eyes narrowed, Cassandra stood breast to breast with a man. He had another man, a gun to Franks bloody head.

"We've been compromised." Calvin's light voice broke the silence between the team.

"Not yet…" Cassandra whispered.

"Oh, you've been compromised…" The man took a second to smirk and his hand slowly reached for the walki-talky on his chest. He brought it to his lips with a crooked grin. "I'm calling-"

Seconds, that's all it took for Cassandra to grab it. Her right hand snatched the walki-talky, her left leg swung and caught the man at his hip. She ripped him towards her, her left leg wrapped around his leg in place, her other firm against his free leg, one arm under his arm and around the back of his neck. A quick hold as she wrapped the cord of the small black item around his neck. His partner barely blinked when the other man was trapped in a tangle of Cassandra.

"Drop him or this guy gets it!" The partner hissed.

"Make any movement and I choke your friend in 2 seconds flat. Or would you rather me slice his head clean off…" A smirk grew on Cassandra's lips as her hand tightened on the cord of the tiny communicator. The man gasped and a bruise quickly formed a ring around his neck. "It would be so easy… drop my fool and we're gone…."

The partner struggled; it was easy for Cassandra to see. Frank wasn't exactly a light weight, to carry and shove his tank like stature around must have taken some effort. They must have caught him back when they landed, because there was no way they had seen Cassandra. In her full black special ops uniform, there was no one that could see her move through the shadows.

"Fine!"

With a swift movement, Frank stood, wobbly, but stood nonetheless, beside Jason. Second in Command, Jason snatched Frank and held him still.

"Moron!"

Cassandra yanked one last yank and the man's eyes bulged and a harsh crack echoed through the dark night. Blood spilled from his mouth as the Walki-talky disconnected from the chest piece but dangled from the man's neck. His face turned purple as he choked, his air channels broken through his neck. In seconds he suffocated on his own blood.

The moment Cassandra dropped the broken man, her right hand swung to her left hip where she drew the large black blade. The partner had no time to scream as the metal sliced through his neck in a quick step by Cassandra. Eyes narrowed and sword drenched in his blood that rained from his neck, Cassandra watched intently as the man's head toppled to the ground. Blood rained from his wavering body, it swung left and right before it crumpled.

It coated Cassandra. The stench of iron overloaded her nose as she wiped the blood from her eyes. With a tuck of her sword to her side, Cassandra stepped over the blood drained body. Her fingers were sticky against her black blade but the chestnut haired soldier wasn't done yet.

"Get Frank to base." Jason demanded before he jumped to Cassandra's side with a gun.

"We need to teach these barbarians a lesson in manners…"Cassandra trailed off, her voice deep and full of anger.

"Won't the bomb be enough?" Jason asked. The woman's brisk pace made it hard for the smaller, limber man to keep up with. However, he had 7 years of experience with Cassandra Campbell's pace.

"Not for me. Speaking of…" They both stopped in the dark grass. The search light honed down on the house and the fence, the bodies of their men lied in the light. A deep voice barked over the megaphone but it was drowned out by the ear deafening explosion. The ground shook and the building teetered. Cassandra held her ground as Jason readied his pistol.

Her eyes looked to him; the blood began to dry on her fingers like clay. It began to cake and coat her, a piece peel as her fingers clenched around the hilt of her sword.

"The big man isn't going to like an all-out brawl." Jason snickered. He nodded at the large tower full of guards that would surely rush out to see how and why the men died after they figured out what had burned in the explosion. The whole building was lit like a fiery Christmas tree in the night, bullet and gun powder mixed in with missiles and other weaponry.

"He doesn't have to… This is my last mission; I want a bit of fun out of it." Cassandra smirked through the blood that dripped from her chin. It caked her pale skin in the intense light, now Cassandra imagined she looked like a demented, Hannibal Lector. Jason looked to her with wide eyes. A grin crawled on her face. "Yup. Big man told me this morning I was no longer a navy seal. This is to be my last mission… but, you know, they couldn't just fire me. Not this mess of a soldier, no, they send my second in command to kill me like a fucking accident on my last mission."

Jason held his pistol deathly still as his feet took him slowly away from the blood covered woman. The barrel pointed at her temple.

"I'm sorry Cassandra… I really did like working with you, Boss… but I've got orders and they pay my bills." Jason spoke, his feet stopped. Cassandra's eyes snapped to him as they narrowed, her eyes wild with anger and excitement. Cassandra could remember when Jason first started; he was determined and ready for anything. He was perfect, it actually warmed her that they at least had the decency to send someone she liked to off her. This was personal, Jason didn't look emotional but she knew he hated himself. But, when you're a seal, when you are in command and you're given a mission, there is no saying no, there is no taking it back unfinished.

Cassandra had her own mission and now Jason and his 9 millimeter stood in her way.

"I'm sorry too Jason… But, I can't let you kill me just yet; I have some unfinished business that doesn't quite work when you're dead…"

"Cassie-"

The blade in Cassandra snapped with her wrist, and then slashed. Cassandra watched with the same wild eyes as her hand rose and fell, the blade erect and sharp as it cut through the man's neck in a curved slice. Jason's lips parted for the blood that gushed from his mouth. It coated his chin and trailed down his chest as his body leaned to the left and head to the right.

"Good bye Jason… I'll make sure Uncle Sam sends Lucy to college…" Cassandra whispered. Her only regret would be Lucy Mariel, Jason's 17 year old daughter whose only wish was to be a vet. An honorable profession in Cassandra's eyes, the girl would keep from war and help the things she cared for. With a deep breath, Cassandra pulled a small vile from the side pocket of her cargo, skin tight, pants. She took a string from the same pocket, a white string held in a plastic bag, and dipped it in the vile. Cassandra watched it foam up instantly before she dropped it on the face of Jason. The foam took to Jason's face and began to eat it, his skin dissolved in seconds.

Cassandra turned on her heel and stormed through the dark grass, her head hot and dizzy with the memory of all she had to do today. Her team would go home without both their commanding officers, and Cassandra had no home to go home to. The government had made sure of it. Her house was one of many hit in a horrible forest fire in the mid-west. Cassandra had no formal identity. She was known in the secret military world as the other super soldier, one from World War II, but other than the officers that employed her, no one knew her past.

Cassandra liked it that way.

Her feet took her dirty and blood covered into the woods.

She would have to find a new means of employment, she would have to find a mode of transportation out of this country, and she would need it soon.

Her hands took quick work of her jacket into the woods, low in the dirty leaves. Wolves and other predators would smell the blood and eat the jacket easily, or at least tear it apart so there was no DNA. Cassandra seethed her sword and ran her blood covered fingers through her already sticky hair.

The night air was cold against her hot skin as she rushed through the trees. She needed a river or a pond to drench herself in. The blood would lead anyone and anything to her and it was no what she wanted. The sound of people soon grew quiet and Cassandra slowed her pace. Her breath wasn't gone but it wasn't caught up with her as she slowed to a walk, then a stop against a tree.

"This forest is much larger than shown on the map…" She snapped.

"That's actually true, the map does not do justice to the forest. It's all mountain and trees and one river."

Cassandra whipped around the tree, sword out. It clanged against a small, sharp, black gun pointed back at her.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She whispered, hands ready for battle.

"Nick Fury, and I want to employ your services…"

* * *

Author's notes: Sorry it took so long for an update, I redid this chapter three times before I finally liked it the way it was. So now all three Campbell women have been introduced, the story goes on from here. Please review and message what you like, what you don't like, anything! I want to know your opinion.

Also, read the new chapter of Punishable by Preschoolers, hope to update again soon.

Myregardstothereader!


	4. Cecelia on Asgard

_...It started with Mistake #1_

_An Avengers (Loki/Captain america/ Bruce banner) fic_

**_Disclaimer: The Campbell household, the Black Forest Witch, and the plot line belong to me, the Avengers belong to Marvel._**

_To whom that may read;_

_I was so stupid for believing I could be the hero that day, I wouldn't say I would go back and do nothing, but I wouldn't say I don't want to go back and do it differently. My mind just feels like a high spinning wheel that refuses to slow down and objects are flying off and bouncing back on at the most inconvenient times. Then, to make matters worse, I wake up to an unfamiliar place and faces that are staring at me and it's all because of the black forest witch._

~X.X~X.X~

Cecelia opened her eyes for the first time, all she saw were stars. The sky was lit up with the silver stars that glowed brighter than they ever did in New York, even on the clearest nights. Cecelia leaned on her elbows and raised herself from the harsh ground she laid on. They were so close; she could almost hear space over the waterfall.

Waterfall?

Eyes wide open and her consciousness hit her like a tidal wave as Cecelia looked to her right. There, over the edge of the ground she laid on, was a huge waterfall. The water that raged over a rocky edge, it roared as it fell off the cliff. But it was the place it went the freaked Cecelia out even more. There was nothing but space. Stars and mist from the waterfall.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Cecelia screeched, arms flailed as she rolled away from the edge she had awakened on. The darkness of what she thought was night seemed to disappear as she looked to the surface she was on. It was a platform of some form, but it wasn't the space that freaked her out anymore, it was the glow of the platform, it shown with the colors of the rainbow. It glistened and glowed with beauty that Cecelia had never seen before.

"It…glows…am I crazy? Yes, that's it, I'm insane! I'm on a rainbow platform in space," Cecelia mumbled, her hands pressed against her face.

As the chill of her hands calmed the heat in her face, Cecelia could feel the horrors of the night before settle in like stabs of ice into her chest and her mind. The dark rain, the gang of men, that woman, it all sunk in. Her grin, it bore into her mind like sludge and Cecelia had to rub her forehead to get the idea from her skull.

Had she died?

"Lady Cecelia Campbell?"

Her hands shook lightly as they slid from her cheeks. There was a harsh, stony object that pushed her back straight. Cecelia turned slowly as her eyes took in the golden boots that stood beside her. Her eyes traveled up the boots to the knees then to the golden chest plate. The coffee brown skin that contrasted against the golden eyes, Cecelia couldn't help but feel like he looked right into her soul. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked from him to the rainbow platform again.

"Please be dead, please be dead…" She whispered to herself.

"You're not dead Lady Cecelia."

Cecelia stopped breathing, she stopped her movements, and she sat there completely struck with horror. He knew her name. Who was she?

"Where am I?" Cecelia whimpered.

"Asgard, the world eternal…you're finally home Lady Cecelia." The word home snapped Cecelia to her feet. Her legs felt numb as she wobbled on her feet. The man stood feet above her; he basically towered over the brunette. Cecelia clenched her fists tight only to hiss and let her hands free. The scratches and bruises were dark purple and light blood fell from her flesh. But, the moment the blood left the scratch, it dried up and the scratch began to close.

Her hand began to heal; the bruises began to grow less and less purple.

"What… do you mean home?" She whispered. Her jean shorts were stained and covered in blood, while her ratty sweater was ripped around her abdomen, was covered in dirt and sludge from the alley. Her stomach was covered in scratches that were slowly healing. Everything felt warm and all the aches and pains inside of her went away.

"This is your real home, where you belong…you've lived a fair human life, but now it's time you join your family, your real family." The man lifted his sword from the ground and motioned his hand forward. Cecelia watched him suspiciously, as he walked forward down the platform. Cecelia kept her feet glued to the rainbow glowing place. Her eyes looked over the edge again, then to the broken edge. It looked like a shattered mirror below her toes.

"Are you going to follow or stare off the edge of the Bifrost? It's a long fall for one so small."

"Coming!" Cecelia jumped from the spot. Her feet raced after the golden warrior.

Family? Real home! Her home was earth, her family was her mother, and she didn't belong here! She was definitely mad, definitely insane. She had to be dead. This was insane! ASGARD! The world eternal? The one from the story books, Odin the all father and all the Norse gods. This was a joke! The Bifrost was a rainbow bridge, not this broken road underneath her.

Only, as her feet crossed off the bridge onto the rocky road that connected to the 'Bifrost', a bell went off. Not just a bell, a large chiming of bells and loud ringing, and horns. The man in golden armor stiffened before he ripped around on his heel. His eyes were dark and narrowed down on her.

"I apologize Lady Cecelia, but that woman that brought you home has caused quite the commotion… I must go!"

Cecelia stood still for a moment before she gritted her teeth and clenched her hands.

"I'm coming with you! I have some questions for her." The man didn't seem to listen; he merely rushed from the spot with his sword. Cecelia rushed after him; her bare feet didn't even feel the rocks beneath her feet. The glow of a golden city came into sight of Cecelia, but she did not have the time to admire it.

A giant black claw came from the shadows of the cliff they had run around and grasped her. It was hot and burned her skin as it smashed at the ground, Cecelia in its grasp.

"WHAT THE!" Her voice was cut off as another hand crashed on top of the other. It felt like two sumo wrestlers had tried to sit on top of her. Her hands scraped at the ground as she dragged herself between one pair of black shadow claws. Her head emerged between the fingers as suddenly all her energy felt drained. It felt like she couldn't move an inch anymore.

"Cecelia Campbell, I did as you wish, I took you home… your debt, I want your power, your immortality, and your power!"

There, between the cliff and the man in golden armor stood the woman from the night before. Her black hair flew in the wind that rushed up the side of the cliff. Cecelia pulled more; her body began to ache again as the hands clenched harder around her shoulders and waist.

"WHAT IMMORTALITY! THIS IS NOT REAL!" Cecelia cried out. The fingers lifted only to dig into her shoulders. The pain, the searing pain that shot through her chest was harsher than any cut she's ever had. It cut right through her; it cut everything in her, all her energy and will power as a scream erupted through her body. It pierced the sound of the waterfall that raged nearby, it killed the sound of the woman's laughter, and her scream shook her body.

"OH! This is real Cecelia! IT'S ABOUT TO BE MORE REAL WHEN I HAVE YOUR POWERS!"

"I will not suffer an evil witch to live!" The man in gold snapped. Cecelia gasped for air as the fingers dug into her body more. The blood, the air, it drained out of her. Nothing worked, Cecelia couldn't move, couldn't function; everything was being drained from her. The tips of her fingers grew icy, her wrists stung, her shoulders screamed with her.

Cecelia flung her hands out in front of her and the cut in her shoulders shot more pain up her spin.

"I HAVE NO POWERS!" Cecelia cried, tears took over her eyes, the pain was unbearable. Her voice quit as her fingers clawed to move.

The man in gold began to cloud over in her tears as she stopped moving.

She should have listened to her mother; she should have never moved to New York, she should have just kept her nose out of other people's business. Black dots took over her vision as she couldn't even blink.

Saving that woman was the first mistake Cecelia made; the second mistake was she believed that she could just face her. She was a witch! She took Cecelia from earth and put her here, if here was really Asgard, and was now taking her life.

Cecelia closed her eyes. This was not exactly how she imagined how she would die, with a shadow hand that dug into her shoulder and a mad woman that sucked the life from her. How pathetic, her death was sad and would not be remembered.

"HEIMDALL, GET HER OUT OF MY REALM! LOKI FREE HER!"

Cecelia could feel the drain stop; the roar of the waterfall drifted away as the sound of someone else's breathing took over. Her left eye peered through her messy hair just enough to see the man who cut through the shadow hands with his own. The energy was gone, but her blood, her breath, everything returned.

Both her eyes opened as the dark haired, green and black clothed man knelt down to look her in the eyes. He eyed her with his black eyebrows cocked, before he ran a hand over her hair. The bleeding, the harsh pain stopped and sleep finally dug itself into her. Her eyes began to flutter and she felt her whole body lull into a sleep.

"Welcome to Asgard…"

Cecelia was gone.

* * *

Author's Note: New Cecelia chapter, introduction to Cecelia and the dark magic that the black forest witch can perform. Review/message tell me what you think!


End file.
